


Drunken Words Are Sober Thoughts

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks his life is over when gets drunk and makes an ass of himself in front of Liam Payne. He’s very wrong.<br/>Highschool AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Words Are Sober Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr malikstone.tumblr.com

_i wish i was a unicorn. i wonder what it would feel like to be a unicorn. i’d pretty much have a penis on my face, that could be cool._

harry giggles to himself at his drunken thoughts. he’s laying down in joey harrison’s back yard, limbs spread out wide in the grass under a tree that looks like it has way to many branches for the slim trunk to handle.

he can hear the bass thumping and deep voices yelling from inside. he runs his fingers through the grass for the hundredth time, but this time his left thumb hits something hard, he thinks maybe a little rubbery. 

harry’s confused, because  _that_  definitely hasn’t happened before, so he opens his eyes and blinks a few times, his vision becoming clearer each time. 

he looks up, and there’s a face smiling down at him.

‘you alright?’ liam asks. harry and liam have a few classes together, sometimes talk on facebook, but it’s been a good month since their last conversation. 

harry’s a little upset about it. he may or may not have a very large, inconvenient crush on the boy. ‘m’good.’ he says lazily, voice low and raspy from all the shouting that he did earlier with niall.

liam sits down at harry’s side, arms length away, with his legs crossed. ‘why’re you out here all alone?’ he asks, he sounds amused, harry thinks.

‘it’s too loud inside, and louis and niall were making out. i didn’t want to be around to see it progress.’

liam smiles, his eyes crinkling and his nose scrunching up the tiniest bit, and laughs loudly. ‘wise choice mate, you sure you’re as drunk as zayn said?’

harry rips out some grass and flings it away. it doesn’t go far.  _stupid zayn, of course he’d tell liam i’m embarrassingly drunk and send him out here_ , he thinks.

‘zayn’s a wanker.’ harry says as he sits up, closing his eyes for a moment to make everything stop spinning. 

once he feels steady enough, he opens his eyes again and liams looking at him with a small smile on his face. harry likes it. he reaches out and runs a finger down the side of liams face. ‘pretty’ he says.

liam shifts slightly, rubbing his hands along his thighs. ‘uh, thanks, harry.’

harry drops his hand back to his lap, ‘what do you do, liam?’ he asks with a tilt of his head.

‘what do you mean?’ 

‘like,’ harry crosses his legs like liam, and folds his hands together in his lap, ‘do you have a job?’

‘no, why?’ liam asks, confused.

‘you should be a model!’ harry exclaims, perking up, eyes shining. ‘you could be an eyeball model, you have good eyeballs, really pretty.’ he nods once, smiling large, seeming impressed with himself for coming up with the idea.

‘is there such thing as an eyeball model?’ liam asks, humoring harry. 

harry purses his lips together, scrunching up his forehead as he thinks about it. liam thinks he looks a little ridiculous, but completely adorable.

‘i don’t know.’ harry says finally. ‘but if there’s not, you could be an underwear model. i’ve seen you changing, because i have gym after you, you know? but anyway, i’ve seen it, and its _lovely_.’ harry smiles, small and pretty, looking absolutely sincere.

liam blushes and clears his throat, ‘thanks ha-‘

he’s cut off by a body lunging at him, and lips crashing onto his own, it should hurt, but harry’s lips are so soft and plump. liam doesn’t kiss back, even though he really, really wants too. but harry’s extremely drunk, and liam’s not the type to take advantage of that, so he pulls back with an apologetic smile.

‘hey, you’re pretty drunk yeah? let’s get you home.’ liam says getting up onto his feet, ignoring harry’s cute pout.

\- x -

when harry wakes up, his head is pounding and he has no idea how he got into his bed.

he looks around, realizing he’s only in his boxers, and sighs. he usually can’t even make it to his own house when he gets that drunk, let alone take off his clothes for bed.

something on his nightstand catches his eye, so he snatches it up quickly.

_you were really drunk, so i took you home, hope you don’t feel to sick tomorrow!_

_xx liam_

_also, you may realize you’re almst naked, nothing happened! just looked uncmfortable so i helped you out!_

harry groans loudly, instantly regretting it when there’s a shock of pain in his head.  _liam payne_  took him home,  _liam payne_  took his clothes off,  _liam payne_  saw him drunk off his ass and worst of all  _he kissed liam payne._

 _i might as well just stay here for the rest of my life_ , harry thinks as he lays back down, throwing the yellow sticky note on the ground,  _i’m never showing my face in front of liam again._  

\- x -

that doesn’t really work out, since on monday, despite his moaning and groaning to his mum, he goes to school. 

school, where he has two classes in a row with liam, one alone, then gym after liam has it, which now liam knows he likes to check him out while he’s changing if he gets there early or liam gets there late.

 _kill me_ , he thinks.

\- x -

the first class, english, he sits at the back as far away from liam as he can get. liam tries to catch his eye when he walks in, but harry avoids him, pretending to text.

the second class liam stops at his desk on his way by. he asks harry how bad of a headache he had the next day, and laughed when harry just groaned and said ‘i dont want to think about it’ as a response before walking a few seats back to sit with zayn.

harry feels eyes on the back of his head all class.

\- x -

he thinks he’s made it through the day without embarrassing himself, or liam confronting him about what happened, but is proven wrong when he gets to his locker after his last class of the day and liam is waiting there.

he sighs, opening his locker, stuffing his binder inside and slamming it shut before turning to liam. ‘so i suppose you want to talk about my drunken stupidity?’

liam nods jerkily. ‘uh, i just - ‘

‘look,’ harry interrupts, slumping back against his locker. he’s very aware of how small it makes him feel, with liam right in front of him, being his stupid tall, broad, muscled self. ‘i’m sorry, i was really fuckin wasted. wont happen again, i didn’t mean it.’ 

liam’s face falls a bit, and he rubs his bicep absent mindedly. ‘you didn’t?’

‘no, like i said, i was wasted, you saw me. i was a right mess.’ harry laughs awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood, but it just makes him feel even more awkward.

suddenly, liam seems less like the shy liam harry knows, and more confident. ‘i thought drunken words were sober thoughts.’ he says stepping closer to harry.

harry’s throat goes dry and his pulse booms in his ears.  _is liam making a move?_  ‘uh, yeah. i guess they are.’ he admits.

liam smiles his crinkly smile that harry hates-loves-hates. ‘so you think i should be an eyeball model?’ he teases, leaning closer. he places his hand by harry’s head against the locker. liams face is so close harry can feel his breath on his cheek.

he blushes deep pink, head going fuzzy, and his breath coming out faster. ‘i think i’d much prefer you be an underwear model.’ harry says looking up at liam through his eyelashes, finally meeting his eyes for the first time all day. 

liam nods, smirking. ‘so are we going to keep doing a shitty job at flirting or can i just kiss you now?’ his voice is lower than harry’s ever heard it, and it makes something flip in his stomach and his blush deepen.

he doesn’t answer, just leans up on his tip toes and hesitantly brushes his lips against liams. he pulls back, smiling softly, when liam cups his jaw and tugs him back in. his lips more firm and purposeful than before.

they kiss softly for what feels like years, lips moving slowly against each other, tongue’s only slightly touching once in a while, until liam pulls back for air. he presses three more soft kisses to harry’s lips before leaning back, rubbing his thumb against the side of harry’s jaw.

‘do you want a ride home?’ liam asks, slightly breathless.

harry smiles wide, dimples sinking into his cheeks, and nods.

liam holds his hand on the way to his car, squeezing whenever he notices someone watching.

harry thinks maybe getting drunk and embarrassing himself in front of liam payne wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
